Love on Thin Ice
by MeandtheWords
Summary: Lacus is regular student living the simple life. Everything changed since she dreamt of herself wearing ice skates and a mysterious man. Read and discover how she will find love and passion on the icy surface. CHAPTER 5 UPDATED!
1. A Dream Waiting to Come True

**Love on Thin Ice**

**Chapter 1: A Dream Waiting to Come True**

"Alright," Mrs. Joule began, "I want everyone to turn your books on Chapter 17. Remember, you must read and understand the selection carefully. I'm going to give you a graded recitation after 15 minutes."

She closed her book and rested her head on her palms. She looked at the clock and stared back to her book. "_8 minutes more?_" her mind whined. What is she going to do in order to kill time? Then, an idea flashed in her mind. She yawned. "_Just…in…time_."

**In her Dreamland…**

"_Where am I?_" _she wondered._

_Suddenly, she felt something cold underneath her feet. She looked down and realized it was ice._

_She looked up. Strange, there seems to be something out there._

_As she slowly glided her feet, the figure started to move and then disappeared._

_She looked everywhere. "Where did it go?"_

_All of sudden, a girl with long, silky pink hair appeared. Something fishy is going on. The girl turned around to her direction. Lacus gasped. It was her! The girl with pink hair was no other than her!_

_She began moving her legs to get near, but there was another body standing near her other self. "Who is he?"_

"_Lacus…"_

"_Is he calling me?"_

"_Lacus…"_

"Lacus!"

Lacus woke up suddenly from her slumber. When her vision was already clear, she noticed that everyone was looking at her.

"Lacus!" her best friend whispered loudly.

"What's going on?" she asked in a low tone.

"Ehem…Ms. Lacus Clyne!" Mrs. Joule's voice was very stern.

Lacus turned around and quickly stood up.

"Didn't you know that one of the major violations in our school is sleeping during class hours?"

She was silent. She overslept!

"Do you have anything to say?"

She gulped. "Mrs. Joule," she began, "I'm sorry if I overslept. It was just…umm…after I finished reading the selection you gave us; I noticed that there was enough time for me to take a nap. I didn't realize that you had already started your discussion."

Luckily, the school bell rang and saved her from more humiliation.

"Alright, class!" Mrs. Joule transferred her attention back to the rest of the students. "We will continue this discussion next meeting. After that, I'm going to give you a short quiz regarding on the topic."

After her announcement, all the students rushed to the hallway except for Lacus who was still fixing her things. When she was about to leave the room…

"As for you, Ms. Clyne, I'm going to give you an additional task as your punishment for violating one of our school rules," Mrs. Joule said.

**After an hour…**

Finally, she was finished. She glanced at her watch and noticed that it was already 4 o'clock. "_Cagalli must be finished already with the volleyball practice,_" she thought to herself.

When she was already inside the gym, she saw her best friend fixing up the equipment along with some of her teammates.

"Cagalli!" she called out.

"Hey, Lacus!" replied Cagalli.

After putting the equipment to their proper places, Lacus and Cagalli decided to walk home together since their houses are only a street away.

"There seems to be a change in you, Lacus," said Cagalli, "I've never seen you go home late."

"Oh, that's because Mrs. Joule gave me an additional task as a punishment for sleeping in class," she replied.

"What was it?"

"She assigned me to clean and fix the classroom after the day."

"Are you going to do it for a whole week?"

Lacus nodded. "She even told me that she really wants me to be in-charge of this task because I'm so organized."

Cagalli laughed. "At least you know got a job that fits you well even though you're not one of the class officers."

Lacus smiled. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Cagalli looked at her friend who suddenly fell silent after her reply. "Did you have a dream while you were sleeping a while ago?"

Lacus nodded. "It was kind of weird actually."

"Why?" Her best friend was obviously interested to know.

She sighed heavily and told everything she could remember.

"There was a guy! Did you get to see what he looks like?"

"Unfortunately, no. But, there are a few things I noticed. First, his hair was spiky. Second, he was wearing beautiful black skates with a unique style. And third, my other self was also wearing skates.

"Skates?" Cagalli eyed her suspiciously. "Isn't it you had been ice skating back at Augustus City?"

Lacus nodded. "But, it has been almost a year since my mother and I moved here."

Finally, they arrived at the street where Cagalli lives.

"Well, this is the end for me," said Cagalli, "By the way, it's a weekend tomorrow, isn't it? Are you going to do anything tomorrow?"

"Well, it isn't that much. I'm only going to run a few errands around the house to help mom out."

"Great! We could probably hang out." Cagalli paused. "You probably wouldn't mind if I bring Athrun along, would you?"

Lacus giggled then smiled. "Of course, I wouldn't mind. In fact, you and Athrun make a great couple."

"Thanks," Cagalli said with a smile.

After the girls said their goodbyes, Lacus headed to her own home. As her feet led the way, her mind kept on swimming with her thoughts about herself and the man in her dreams.

**Meanwhile…**

A young man stood near the entrance of an enormous skating rink. He walked inside and noticed the place was empty. He grinned because he rather chooses to be alone. He opened up his bag and took out his skates. He remembered his reaction when he first saw them. It looked amazing because of the unique style. After putting on his beloved skates, he stepped on the ice and glided gracefully to the middle.

**A/n:**

(raises her fist to the air) Finally! I'm sorry if some of you waited for this story to come out. I have been kind of busy and uninspired on what ideas I should put in. So, who is the man in Lacus' dream as well as the young man in the skating rink? Kind of cliffy, isn't it? Well…you don't have to worry because I'm going to reveal him in the next chapter as well as a little surprise. Don't forget to send in your reviews, OK?

Btw, for those who have experience in ice skating, please be free to send in the stunts or techniques you know. I'm not an ice skater, so I am hoping you could help me out to make this story a success.


	2. Paradise

**A/n:**

I am very grateful to all of the people who submitted their reviews. What made me even happier is that **"Love on Thin Ice" **received more reviews at its first release than my first fic, **"Destined to Be"**! Thank you so much. I promise to make this one a success.

Oh, by the way, before I go, those who had already experienced ice skating (either professional or amateur as long as you know some stunts and how to do it…), please feel free to send in the techniques or stunts (either solo or with a partner) to my e-mail address found in my profile page. I would be very thankful for your help.

Bye for now!

**Chapter 2: Paradise**

"Lacus!" Cagalli called out to her friend.

Lacus turned around to the direction of her voice. She saw that Cagalli was already waving her hands wildly in the air.

Standing beside his girlfriend, Athrun began to shout, too. "Lacus! We're up here!"

Lacus knew those guys were already tired screaming their lungs out so she decided to hurry. Finally, she got to where they are.

"Sorry…guys," Her voice panting.

"Where had you been?" Cagalli asked as she offered her a bottle of water she got from her backpack.

"We thought you wouldn't make it," Athrun added.

After some gulps, Lacus got her breath back. "I guess I didn't notice the time plus, I quite overworked."

Cagalli stood up straight and placed her hands on her hips. "Yesterday at class, you overslept. Now, you overworked. Lacus, you're doing things _over_ the edge. Please try to control yourself."

Lacus felt ashamed of herself. Her friend was right. If this continues, her life may get ruined. "I'm sorry, Cagalli. I didn't mean to get you so worried. I promise I won't do things over the edge again."

Cagalli smiled. Lacus was her best friend since kindergarten, so she couldn't help but worry if something goes wrong.

"Alright, girls!" said Athrun who placed his hands on both of the girls' shoulders, "Enough of this talk and let's have some fun!"

Both of them smiled and raised their fists in the air. "Yeah!"

**In the meantime…**

Just as he thought, the rink is empty again.

It was said that the rink had been hunted because of a tragic accident. The news was everywhere. The place exploded killing many people especially young skaters, since a junior skating contest was held. The whole world was devastated at the news.

The rink was rebuilt after a few months. People began to like the place until a rumor spread out. Someone thought he "saw" a ghost. Since that day, everyone was scared to go there. Without any other option, the management decided to close the rink and sell the lot. Unfortunately, the construction workers were scared too. Until then, the place just stood there, letting it rot to the ground.

However, for him, it was perfect.

It seems that the rink is his best friend. It's the only place where he can express himself freely. It was perfect.

**Back to the three friends…**

"Oh dear," Cagalli uttered, "I knew I should've worn my other jacket. The temperature here is even more than I could bear."

Being a gentleman, Athrun generously wrapped his jacket around her small frame. Cagalli suddenly blushed at his gesture and turned to look at him.

"I'd rather let my body be exposed in the cold than yours," he said with a smile.

"Are you sure?" Even though she loves being taken care of, she still worries about her boyfriend's condition.

"Yes, but make sure you take care of it!" he joked. That earned him a bonk in the head.

"You, jerk!"

"Ouch! That really hurts, Cagalli!"

"Good!" Cagalli's voice then softened, "But, even if you are a jerk, you are still the only jerk I will ever love."

Athrun's face brightened. "So you mean you forgive me already?"

"Hmm…let me think about it first."

"Cagalli!"

On the other hand, Lacus couldn't help but giggle at the two love birds. Even though she was walking a little bit ahead of them, she could clearly hear what they are talking about. "_I just know they are right for each other_," she thought.

**Back to the mystery guy…**

"No wonder, you're the hailed as the "Ice Prince"." a familiar voice rang out as Kira landed on the ice after triple-loop jump.

He turned his head to the direction of the voice. "You're here," he said with a happy tone in his voice.

The girl nodded then smiled.

"So, what brings you here?" Kira asked as he was taking off his skates at the bleachers.

"Nothing. I just wanted to see you, that's all," she replied with a smile.

Kira was almost finished taking off his skates until an idea formed in his head. He took her by the hand and led her to the rink. "Do you have your skates with you?" he asked.

She nodded. "You know that I always bring them wherever I am," she said with a wink.

After getting the skates and putting them on, Kira reached out for her hand and kissed it tenderly. "Princess Flay, may I have this dance with you?"

Flay blushed. Kira always has this romantic side that he only shows when they're alone. She smiled and held his face with her hands. "I would if you could catch me." Then, off she went.

_Let the rain fall down_

_  
And wake my dreams_

_  
Let it wash away_

_  
My sanity_

_  
'Cause I wanna feel the thunder_

_  
I wanna scream_

_  
Let the rain fall down_

_  
I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean_

He couldn't ask for anything more. She is the most wonderful person he has ever met and now, she is his.

"Gotcha!" Kira said as he caught her.

Flay giggled. "I knew you'll be able to catch me," she said with a smile.

He turned her body around to face him. He gently tucked in some strands of her dark pink hair behind her ear and looked at her lovingly. He slowly lowered his lips and started to kiss her gently. Flay, on the other hand, deepened the kiss by wrapping her arms around Kira's neck.

After a few minutes, Kira broke the kiss. He looked at her again with the same emotion in his amethyst eyes and placed her hand on his cheek. "I love you, Flay."

Flay smiled and gave him a brief kiss on the lips. "I love you too, Kira."

Kira smiled and kissed her on the forehead. He then, encircled his arms around her body once again for one sweet embrace.

For a moment, the cold surface turned into paradise.

**A/n:**

I'm very sorry for not updating for the past weeks. I had been very busy with tons of schoolwork and requirements to be done in every subject. I hope you forgive me.

My school day's are finally over! Yehey! That only means I have more time to do my fanfics!

What do you think of this chapter? Send in your reviews, OK?


	3. An Accident, A Memory

**A/n:**

I know a lot of you hate Flay, but please bear with me.

Flay's role here is Kira's skating partner (most of the time but of course, Kira is also a soloist) and girlfriend. Sorry to say this, guys, but she will play a major role in more chapters to come.

**Chapter 3: An Accident, A Memory **

"Good morning," greeted Coach Murrue Ramius as the two lovebirds glided to meet the Head Coach.

"Good morning, coach," they greeted in unison.

After greeting each other, Kira noticed a blonde-haired man beside Ms. Ramius. "Coach," he whispered, "Who is he?"

Ms. Ramius cleared her throat. "Kira, Flay," she began, "I would like to introduce to you my new assistant coach. He is Mu La Flaga, a former skating champion who held his title for three consecutive years."

"It's a pleasure meeting the two of you," he said as he shook their hands.

"Oh no, sir, it's such a pleasure for us to meet one of the biggest names in figure skating," Kira said with a smile.

"Alright," Coach Ramius interrupted, "Mr. La Flaga is here to help you practice your performance. We are invited to perform in this year's Winter Festival. Other well-known figure skaters will also be there to participate. Take note that this isn't a competition, but a gathering of the best figure skaters around the world."

"Let's begin the practice," Coach La Flaga began with a loud voice, "Flay, you are going to be with Coach Ramius. Kira, it will be you and me."

**At Lacus' house…**

While washing the dishes, Lacus heard the engine of her mother's car stop. She immediately washed her hands and ran outside to greet her.

"Hi mom!" she greeted as she kissed her cheek.

"Hello, darling," her mother greeted back, "Would you help me with the groceries?"

"Of course, mom." She quickly head to the trunk, took out a couple of grocery bags, and placed them on top of the counter.

"Thank you, Lacus," her mom said as she placed the last set of grocery bags in where her daughter laid them.

Lacus got back to her duty. "I've never seen you buy so many groceries before," she said.

"There's a sale today," her mother said while taking out a pitcher of water from the refrigerator. "There are also a lot of shoppers. Good thing I didn't run out of good items."

Lacus was finally finished washing the dishes. After drying her hands, she joined her mother and sat across the dining table. "Lacus," her mother said after drinking a glass of water, "may you run an errand for me?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"You're grandfather called in the middle of my shopping. He told me that he is looking for an old and, most likely, antique box. I know I've seen that box before, but I think I placed it in the attic. May you look for it? I still have to unpack these groceries and do some extra work."

"OK, mom." Lacus then, dashed upstairs and headed towards the attic.

**Back to Kira and Flay…**

Kira performed the routine again. This was the third time, but it seems Mr. La Flaga isn't satisfied. "Kira, it isn't graceful enough," he said. "Here, I'll show you again."

"_What's wrong with my movements? I don't see any difference with what his and mine,_" Kira thought to himself. He was slowly becoming irritated with this man.

"Kira, this is the last time. Do it as if you're already dancing with Flay," Mr. La Flaga instructed.

Kira took his place and closed his eyes. '_Do it as if you're dancing with Flay.'_ Absentmindedly, he started to move. His movements were so beautiful it was as if he was dancing like the wind. When the dance ended, he opened his eyes and saw Mr. La Flaga smiling at him. "Good work, kid."

After returning to the bench to drink some water, the two approached Ms. Ramius and Flay who had just finished perfecting the dance. "I suppose we can start rehearsing together," Coach Ramius told Mr. La Flaga.

Coach Ramius nodded and started the music. They began beautifully. They had perfect harmony and synchronization. Flay was graceful and so was Kira. Everything was going according to what everyone wants -- perfection. Until something dreadful happened…

**Back to Lacus…**

"_How filthy it is here!_" Lacus thought as she coughed with all the dust and dirt that she inhaled. Luckily, she followed her mother's order to bring a handkerchief to cover her nose.

She began looking for the antique box. She lifted some things that are heavy compared to her petite frame and moved stuff that she didn't know why her mother still kept them there in their messy attic. "How will I be able to find that box with all these junk here?" she complained.

After minutes of 'digging', she finally found the very thing her mother asked her to find. She inspected it carefully to see if there were any damages or pests living inside it. Fortunately, there weren't any.

Lacus started to walk away with a smile on her face. "_It's worth it_," she thought as she knew how dirty she is now. Suddenly, she found herself sitting on the floor. It seemed she didn't notice the plastic bag blocking her way! "Ouch! That really hurts," she said as she rubbed her butt.

She was about to throw the plastic bag when she felt something soft inside it. She sat down again and peeped inside it. Feathers! She then began to pull the material out of the bag. She examined it from head to toe. "Funny," Lacus said as if she was talking to it, "Where did this come from?"

Lacus' eyes then sighted a tall mirror near the door. She stood up and walked in front of it. She then held the dress in front of her. "It looks cute," she said, admiring herself with the dress, "Well, besides the loose stitches and a tear on the side." All of a sudden, Lacus saw herself wearing the dress! She closed her eyes, thinking she was only seeing things. When she opened them, the image was still there on the mirror.

Lacus dropped the dress in shock. Suddenly, a wave of memories swept her. The dress she was holding a while ago was her ice skating dress when she was still living in Augustus City!

"_That was a long time ago! How come I still remember everything that happened?_" she thought as her head was starting to ache. "_Was there a deeper reason why we left Augustus City?_"

**In an ambulance…**

They were a few blocks away from the nearest hospital. Kira held his girlfriend's hand tight. "Flay, please wake up," he said as his eyes were near to tears. Coach Ramius tried to comfort him.

Without holding on any longer, tears came one after the another on Kira's face because Flay was injured during their practice.

**A/n:**

Ouch! Even professional skaters can be injured.

What really happened to Lacus back in Augustus City and to Flay during the practice? Things are starting to unfold in this story!


	4. The Plan

**Chapter 4: The Plan**

Sunlight peered through her grey eyes as she slowly opened them. "Where am I?" She asked herself.

She sat up and saw her right foot wrapped with bandages. She checked other parts of her body to see if there are any more bandages. When she touched her head, she felt blood.

Kira woke up when she heard Flay's scream. "Flay! What happened?" He said as he tried to calm her down.

"Kira, please tell me I will still skate with you! Please tell me!" She said as she held unto him.

"You will, Flay. You will," he said with a soothing voice. He then noticed blood trailing down to Flay's neck.

"Flay, you're bleeding! I'll get a doctor immediately," he told her.

"Kira, don't leave me!" She said, tightening her grip around his hand.

"What happened here?" Coach Ramius asked as she burst through the door.

"Coach, you got to get a doctor immediately! The bandages are not enough!" He told her.

"I will. Stay here, Kira, and try to comfort her." Without any hesitation, she rushed to find a doctor.

**After a while…**

"Ms. Allster needs to stay here for a month, so we would be able to check on her and some rest. She is still lucky, however, despite her head injury. The reason behind the overflowing blood was the cut in her head, which probably resulted on how she fell on the ice," the doctor explained.

"How about the bandage on her right foot?" Coach Ramius asked.

The doctor sighed. "I'm sorry to say that Ms. Allster won't be able to skate in a few months."

"How few is few?" She asked again.

"I don't know, Ms. Ramius. You see, she has a broken ankle. It could take up for many months until it completely heals. One thing I am sure about is that she can't skate in the coming Winter Festival," he replied.

"I understand. Thank you."

This isn't good news. She's sure Flay won't like it nor even Kira.

She opened the door to see a sleeping Flay on the bed with new bandages and a mask through which she breathes. Kira was sitting on a chair beside the bed, holding Flay's hand. She grabbed a chair and sat beside Kira.

"What did the doctor say?" He asked with his eyes still looking at his love.

"Flay will be alright. She just has to stay here for a month," he heard his coach say.

"Will she still skate?"

She sighed deeply. She placed her hand on Kira's shoulder. "Kira, stay brave. Flay will always be there for you. You just have to…"

"Will she still skate?" He cut in. His voice was already firm.

Again, she sighed deeply. "She will skate," she paused, "but we don't know when."

Tears ran down Kira's face. "Does this mean she can't skate with me in the Winter Festival?"

"Yes."

He couldn't contain the sadness that's enveloping his heart right now. He cried, not because of skating alone, but he can't bear to see this happening to the one he loved dearly.

A few minutes later, Asst. Coach Mu La Flaga arrived at the hospital.

"How is she?" He asked Coach Murrue who was closing the door behind her.

"She won't be able to skate in the festival," she replied with her eyes staring at the floor.

"I'm sorry to hear that," he said as he tried to comfort her.

Silence…

"Mu, what should we do?" Coach Murrue asked suddenly.

He looked up at her.

"I can't just cancel Kira and Flay's participation. There's no turning back anymore."

He just looked at her.

"There must be something we can do."

Still, he didn't say anything.

"Are you even listening?"

"Yes, I am. I was just thinking if you would agree to what I had in mind," he finally replied.

"What do you have in mind then?" She asked, changing the tone of her voice.

"We'll 'replace' Flay, momentarily, and just for the sake of the show."

Coach Ramius thought about it for a moment. "Since Kira and Flay are registered for a duet, the organizers might approve for a replacement. But how can we find a replacement?" She asked.

"We will conduct an ice-skating contest. Whoever wins, she will be the replacement. In that way, the show can go on and we won't destroy our reputation especially with Kira's."

"Speaking of him," she paused, "will it be alright for him?"

Mr. La Flaga sighed. Coach Ramius has a point. The plan was perfect, but the said young man may not agree.

**Kira's Condo Unit… **(Hahaha..so much for high-class! XD)

Kira flunked to his bed, exhausted and tired. He hadn't slept a wink since Flay's accident. Good thing, Coach La Flaga volunteered to look after her for the night.

"Flay…," he breathed to the empty space between the walls. He missed her terribly -- her laughs, her smiles, and everything about her. He felt nothing without her.

Out of the blue, he heard the sound of skates clashing to the ice.

"_The winter festival,_" he thought suddenly.

**Flashback…**

"_Kira," Flay called out to the boy beside her. They were outside, lying down the grass under the beautiful array of colors of the trees. Rehearsals are over, and now is the perfect time to relax._

"_What is it, Flay?" he asked. He shifted himself to look at her._

"_Are you a good promise keeper?" she asked._

"_Why do you ask that?"_

_The red-haired girl sat up and tucked her knees close to her slender body. "I just want you to promise me something."_

"_Flay," he said in calm, sincere tone, "I may not be a good promise keeper, but I'll try to be one." He smiled. "Now, tell me about the promise."_

_Flay smiled back. She always dreamed of having a boyfriend just like Kira. She held up her hand with her pinky finger out. "Promise me that we'll skate from now until eternity."_

_He held his hand in the same way Flay did and interlocked it with hers. "Pinky swear."_

**End of Flashback…**

"If only you were here, Flay, you'll tell me what to do." Without changing his clothes or taking a shower, he succumbed into a deep sleep.

**A/n:**

Sorry if took me a lot of time before an update. School has already started and I'm busy living the life.

I hope you understand…


	5. Doors Open

I know you're all mad at me right now. I apologize for not updating for the past weeks. I just really need to focus on completing my requirements. Please consider. Thanks.

**

* * *

Chapter 5: Doors Open**

It was 4 o'clock in the afternoon. Normally, she dances ballet to train her muscles and master the art of flexibility. Believe it or not, she is already considered a professional at the age of 16. However, things are rather different this time.

"_I wonder what's on TV,_" she thought to herself.

She picked up the remote control and turned on the TV. "DORA, DORA, DORA, THE EXPLORER! DORA!"

She hissed at the sight of the tan-skinned girl in the TV screen. "Stupid little kids show," she murmured. (**A/n: **Hahaha.. I hate that show! I think she's stupid.) Without anymore delay, she changed the channel.

"Are you the one we're looking for?" the commercial began.

"_Another lousy commercial,_" she sighed at the thought, "_but I guess I should wait for it to finish._" She grabbed a bowl of nachos beside her, and took a bite on one piece.

"If you are a female, 14 to 16 years of age, at least 5'0" in height, and a professional or amateur figure skater, then you just might be the one we're looking for. Auditions will be held at the "Cerulean Skating Rink" near Building 52. The lucky lady will be skating with the legendary teen skater, Kira Yamato at the prestigious Winter Festival! So, get your skates ready and glide your way to fame!"

The commercial finally ended. At the foot of the bed, nachos were scattered on the floor and can't be eaten anymore.

**

* * *

Clyne household…**

Humming a tune to herself, Mrs. Clyne poured her favorite tea to her cup. She grabbed the newspaper on the counter and began to read today's headlines.

**Senate Debates on Budget Hearing** -- an article states.

"_Politics,_" she thought in disgust.

**Young Actress Pregnant to Co-Actor -- **said another article.

"_How terrible!_" She took another sip of her tea. "_Showbiz is such a hassle._"

At the corner of her eye, a newspaper item is written with such a striking headline:

"**Ice Prince" Searching for His Princess**

She quickly adjusted her spectacles and focused her eyes on the picture beside the said article. It has a caption that read:

**THE SEARCH IS ON. Ms. Murrue Ramius, manager of the young renowned skater, Kira "Ice Prince" Yamato, announces the contest for the search of the next "Ice Princess".**

Mrs. Clyne suddenly stood up from her seat, almost knocking her teacup over. "Lacus should not see this," she whispered to herself as she clenched the newspaper tightly on her hand.

* * *

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS, COACH RAMIUS!"

Just as everyone expected, Flay was in rage and no one, not even Kira, can calm her down.

"Flay, we don't have any choice!" Kira pleaded.

"WE ALREADY MADE A CHOICE, KIRA! WE WOULD SKATE TOGETHER AT THE WINTER FESTIVAL!" Hot tears were flowing like streams on her cheeks.

"Yes, but…"

"Do you want Kira's career to suffer, Flay?" Coach Ramius interrupted.

She was halted by her words. She set her eyes downcast. "No," she said softly. "I don't want his dream to go to waste just because of me." She looked at her beloved with more tears streaming down her face. "I love him too much."

Coach Ramius sat down beside her and gave her a warm hug. "Just have faith in him and rest. You'll be out here in no time."

Flay smiled at the hug then pulled away. "Thank you, coach. I feel much better now. Would you please excuse Kira? I want to talk to him privately."

"Sure. I'm just outside if you need anything." She then closed the door.

Kira grabbed her hand and kissed it. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you right away. Coach Ramius told me all about it the other night. I wanted to refuse, but I can't. I didn't tell you immediately for I know you'll get mad. I'm sorry, Flay. What can I do to for you to forgive me?"

She gave him a peck on the lips as a reward for his honesty and sincerity. "Promise me that you wouldn't develop any feelings for that girl you'll skate with," she said.

Kira smiled. "I don't have to do that. The only woman I love and I will ever love is the one I'm facing now." He returned the peck she gave him earlier.

"Whatever you say, Kira. Remember, I give my trust and my love to you."

"Now, that's one thing I can promise," he told her before meeting her lips with a passionate kiss.

"I'm home, Mom!" Lacus greeted with a warm smile as she came in through the kitchen door.

"Hello darling! How was school?"

"School was fine. By the way, did the newspaper come in today? I have a project due tomorrow," she told her as she dropped her backpack on the couch.

Mrs. Clyne accidentally cut her finger upon hearing Lacus' words.

"Mom, your finger's bleeding!"

"Oh, I didn't notice. Don't worry, darling, I'm used to it. Besides, it's only a minor cut," she said with a nervous smile.

"No, I'll get the first aid kit right away." Lacus then hurried off to her mother's bedroom to get what she needed.

Meanwhile, Lacus' mother sat quietly while firmly pressing the tissue on her finger. "_Don't turn back, Lacus. Don't ever turn back._"

* * *

Sorry if it's just a short one. I promise to give you a longer one someday. I'm really sorry. 


End file.
